The present disclosure relates to a fuser device and an image forming apparatus provided with the same, and in particular to a fuser device utilizing electromagnetic induction heating and an image forming apparatus provided with the same.
A fuser device utilizing electromagnetic induction heating is provided with, for example, a heating member, a pressure-applying member pressed against the heating member, a magnetic core having a predetermined Curie temperature, and a coil for generating a magnetic flux using the magnetic core to inductively heat the heating member. The fuser device generates an eddy current in an inductive heat-generating layer provided within the heating member via the magnetic core using the magnetic flux generated by the coil, generates heat in the heating member using joule heat generated by the eddy current, and heats the heating member to a predetermined fusing temperature.
The coil is, for example, looped around the beating member along the lengthwise direction thereof, and the magnetic core extends along the paper widthwise direction (that is, lengthwise direction of the magnetic core) in the gap formed by the rings of the looped coil. The coil is configured so that, for example, an inner part of a U-shaped mapping part at the end of the lengthwise direction of the coil roughly corresponds to the end of the maximum paper width subjected to fusing. Such a configuration may suitably dispose the coil with respect to the heating member provided with the inductive heat-generating layer, and enables uniform heating along the paper widthwise direction.